Your Ex Lover is Dead
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Live through this and you won't look back...I don't know how to describe the story, but it's sort of AU. Please read!


Author's Note: Ok, here is my second CSI fanfiction

**Author's Note: Ok, here is my second CSI fanfiction. It's sort of GSR and I got my inspiration from the song "Your Ex Lover is Dead" by Stars. This song is so great and I could totally picture GSR like this if Grissom never got his head out of his microscope. Let's say that Sara left after season 3 and that they had a little something going on. So this is AU. Please enjoy!**

_God, that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said, "Yes, I think we've met before"  
In that instant it started to pour  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of that time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name_

"Your Ex Lover Dead"  
Stars

"Honey, why do I have to go to this dinner again?" Sara asked her husband, as she was putting on her black heels. He had asked her to come to a dinner with his boss, his wife and one of their friends from out of town. He looked at her through the mirror's reflection.

"Because you're my wife and my boss thinks you're wonderful. So maybe your charm can win me a promotion?" He winked at her. She smiled at him as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Robert, you're silly." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. "So do you know this friend of theirs?"

"Nope, he'll be new to both of us." He explained before kissing her lightly.

"Wow, this is a nice restaurant you've chosen, Mr. Calhan." Sara complimented as she continued to look around. Sara and Robert were seated next to each other, while Mr. Calhan and his wife were seated the same, but there was one chair that was still empty.

"Thank you and Sara, I told you to call me Aiden and that goes for you too, Robert. First names when we're not in the office. I think that we are long past formalities." Mr. Calhan said as he took a sip of his wine. Sara blushed and Robert smiled.

"So, Aiden, when is this friend of yours coming?" Robert asked.

"He should be here in a few. He's a CSI back in Las Vegas and is here in San Francisco for a short teaching job. Today is his last day." Aiden explained.

"CSI? Right up your alley, Sara." Robert commented.

"Yes, Sara. He's very dedicated to his work, like you. I think you guys will like each other a lot." Mrs. Calhan said. "Oh here he is now."

Sara picked up her glass and took a sip out of it and almost choked when she heard his voice.

"Hello Aiden, Barbra. I'm sorry that I'm late. Traffic was horrible." The man said before sitting down in the empty seat.

"It's alright Gil, we didn't even order yet. But I would like you to meet some people. Gil, this is one of my employees Robert Armstrong and his lovely wife, Sara. Robert and Sara, this is Gil Grissom." Aiden smiled as he introduced them all.

Robert and Gil exchanged greetings, while Sara stayed frozen in her seat. She couldn't believe it. It was almost eight years since she had seen the man before her. She shook her head and extended her right hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gil." She greeted, forcing a smile. He gave her a confused look and shook her hand before sitting down.

"Gil, you know that Sara, here, is a CSI" Aiden said to get the conversation started.

"Yeah and a damn good one at that." Robert praised, which caused Sara to blush.  
"You just say that because I'm your wife." Sara said lightly hitting him on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, stop being so modest." Robert turned to Gil, "She never likes anyone complimenting her. She knows that she's good at what she does, but hates when people acknowledge it."

Gil smiled, " I used to work with someone like you. She was the exact same way. Good at her craft, but never gloated about it. That's what I admired most about her." Sara only nodded.

Dinner when along smoothly after that. Gil kept throwing side glances towards Sara and she acknowledged them, but only briefly. However, she noticed that he looked slightly different. His hair still had that salt and pepper color, but now he had a goatee that suited him very nicely. He was still as handsome as ever, but he somehow looked younger. Maybe he had found somebody.

After another hour, dinner was over and Aiden had graciously offered to pay the bill, with both Robert and Gil saying that they owed him one.

"Gil, how about you and Sara chat a little while I talk to Robert about something?" Aiden asked. They were now out of the restaurant and Sara and Robert were about to go their separate ways. Robert kissed her cheek before walking over to his boss and Gil walked over to where she was standing.

They were silent for a few moments before Gil broke the ice.

_  
Live through this and you won't look back…_

"So, Sara Sidle, long time no see."

"It's Armstrong now. Sara Sidle is long gone." She replied.

"Right." Gil sighed, It had become silent again. Strangely it wasn't uncomfortable to either of them. Their relationship had always seemed a bit awkward.

"So, why did you act like we were strangers back there?" He asked looking into her eyes Sara turned away from him, he could always read the truth in peoples eyes. She was no different.

"I don't know…" She trailed off. He was making her nervous. Something only he could do to her.

"Do you regret what we had?" He questioned.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly." I don't regret anything that once made me happy."

_I'm not sorry I met you…_

"So, I made you happy?" He said with a playful look on his face.

"You made me very happy, but then things changed. I was ready to give up everything for us, but…you weren't." Sara shrugged and continued, "I couldn't sit there and wait for you to figure things out.

He looked down at the ground and concentrated on the dark pavement. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I thought that you would wait, but I was stupid to think that."

She chuckled lightly, "I can honestly say that I'm glad that I didn't wait for you. I met Robert out of this and he is a great and wonderful man. I wouldn't trade him for anything."

_I'm not sorry it's over…_

"Yeah, he does seem great. He's right for you." Gil commented while scratching his forehead. That's when she noticed the silver band on his left ring finger. She didn't notice it at dinner.

"Wow, who's the lucky woman?" Sara asked. He looked down at his hand and smiled before answering.

"Um…Catherine." She tried her best to keep the shock look off her face.

"Congratulations. How did it happen?"

He saw that she was surprised, but chose to ignore it. "Well. We started dating five years ago and then after a year I proposed and we've been married for almost three years."

"I guess we both go something good out of this." Sara commented.

"Yeah, I love her." He said softly.

_  
I'm not sorry there's nothing to say…_

Before Sara could reply they were interrupted by Robert walking quickly up to them. "Sara, honey, I got the promotion!"

Sara gave a wide smile and hugged her husband tightly. She was truly happy for him. After a few moments they let go.

"See, I told you that I needed your charm." Robert said smiling and then he noticed that Gill was still present. "Oh, sorry Gil, I forgot that you were still here."

"It's ok, Um…I think that I should be going anyway. I have to catch an early flight tomorrow. So it was nice meeting you Robert." He shook the man's hand. Then he looked over at Sara, maybe a little longer than he intended and nodded in her direction "Sara."

"Bye Gil." She whispered as she watched the man that she left years ago walk away.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked. Sara nodded and soon they were in their car and on their way home.

_  
I'm not sorry there's nothing to say…_

_  
_  
**  
Author's Note: I hope that you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
